ZADR in Dib and Zim's POV
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: This is what i think Zim and Dib's reactions would be to ZADR. I tried to be as realistic as possible. Just for fun. i don't own anything! ah!


Dib always knew that his world was filmed. He first figured out when he met Jhonen Vasquez. His creator. He was told to keep it to himself, to keep a sense of the actual world. Dib agreed. He thought it was fun. He was kind of a star. He would go onto Invader Zim sites and see all the people that loved him so dearly and laughed at all the haters. It was a highlight of his life; the love.

But one day, he decided to check out something different on his universal computer. He typed in: Invader Zim on Google instead of visiting his normal forum sites. At age 13, he was curious. Several things popped up.

**Invader Zim** - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

"**Invader ZIM**" (2001)

Shopping results for **Invader Zim**

**Invader ZIM** on

**Invader Zim **at

Fan Fiction? Dib slicked on this and the website .Net popped up. _Hm,_ he thought _Fictional stories about the show._ Dib clicked on the link to all the stories and began reading a few that sounded interesting. Some about Tallest Red keeping secrets, others on the fate of Earth. He laughed on a few, others made him mad.

Then he came across a "ZADR" story. Dib didn't know what this meant so he started reading. The story began normally. Earth was under attack, Zim was hurt, blah, blah, blah. But then Dib helped Zim. He was… crying? What? As Dib read on, his character was saying all these sappy lines. _Don't leave me, I need you, I _love_ you_, (That last one shocked him.) Then his character _kissed Zim. _ Dib nearly yelped. _What the hell?_ It was a very passionate kiss apparently because it involved tongue. _Lord have mercy._

Dib closed that story and moved on to another "ZADR" story. Basically the same. Kiss, kiss, love, love, blehhhhhhhh. Dib didn't understand. These people did know they were worst enemies, _right?_

They hated each other. Dib had to show Zim. For his own good. He didn't care what Jhonen said. He needed to know.

Dib showed up at Zim's house around 4 o' clock. He knocked calmly even though he was so anxious. His S.I.R. answered the door. "HI!" he squealed. "Yeah, hi," Dib said and quickly pushed past him. "Where's Zim?" "Uhhh," Gir shrugged, "Donno." Dib sighed. He almost completely knew Zim's base inside and out. He walked to the kitchen and looked around. _The toilet._ Dib swallowed. "Uggghhh…" he groaned. This was going to be freaking gross. Dib climbed in to the filthy bowl and flushed. He began to spin then he was sinking into Zim's base. He heard Gir shriek and look over the side of the bowl. "Intruder!" he screamed.

"Pshh," Dib mused, "_Now _he notices."

Dib found Zim in an experiment room working on his pak. Zim's antenna perked up at the sound of footsteps. He turned, a welder still in hand. "Dib," he snarled, "what are you doing here? How'd you get in?" "That's not important right now. You need to see this." Dib pulled out his laptop and loaded up FanFiction. He opened up a ZADR story he saved. "Read this." "I can't read your stupid language!" Zim barked. "But you can speak it?" Dib retorted. "Ye-" Zim started, "Yes! Because I am amazing!" Dib rolled his eyes.

He sent the document to Zim's computer. "There. Now you can translate it to your weird alien language." Zim scowled at Dib then went to his computer. "Computer! Open up the document the human sent. And translate it to Irken," he commanded. The computer obeyed and the screen filled with the strange symbols of Zim's planet. Dib could see Zim's expression change from irritation to confused to disgusted. "What is this? Did you write this?" Zim said with a wickedly fast turn of his head. "No! Some doofus on this website did!" "Web-site?" Zim questioned, now interested.

"Yeah, website. You know, the internet." Zim pondered for a moment. "Computer! Define Internet." "A vast computer network linking smaller computer networks worldwide. The Internet includes commercial, educational, governmental, and other networks, all of which use the same set of communications protocols." "Hmmm…" Zim hummed. "Define, Web-site." "A connected group of pages on the World Wide Web regarded as a single entity, usually maintained by one person or organization and devoted to a single topic or several closely related topics." "God, Zim. Don't you get it? People are saying were gay!" Dib vented impatiently.

Zim got a confused look. "Gay?" "You know, gay," Dib hesitated, "Guy on guy, tight pants, girl talk, that stuff." "So me 'kissing', whatever that is, you was 'gay'?" "Yes." "Is that bad?" "Yes." "Oh." Zim stayed silent, then walked over to Dib and scoped him up and down. "What?" Dib asked, irritated.

Zim grabbed hold of Dib's pointy-90 degree-angle-hair-thing he has on his head and pressed his lips to Dib's. Dib immediately jerked away. Zim looked at his glove. "What the hell?" Dib said, wiping his lips roughly. "Was that 'gay'?" Zim asked, intrigued. "Yes! Yes it was! God! Ah! I'm going to have burn my mouth!" Dib hollered. Zim laughed. "Well, I've learned something new today."

"You're _insane!_" Dib gasped. He grabbed his laptop. "We will never speak of this. _Ever_. Got it?" "Whatever," Zim said nonchalantly, "I've got better things to do." "Good," Dib snapped and walked out. And as Dib made his way up the toilet-elevator-thing he couldn't help thinking:

_Frick. I just had my first kiss with a male alien._


End file.
